


Walmart Sudden Proposal

by Cinderellana



Series: Jason In Need of Fluffs [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Awkward Jason Todd, F/M, Gray is also Babey, He’s babey, Jason Todd Fluff, Jason Todd/Original Female Character fluff, Jason in Being romantic, Walmart parking lot is good for a quick photoshoot, but NOT for a damn Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderellana/pseuds/Cinderellana
Summary: Jason is being romantic. Things escalate.Basically Just two idiots in love shopping for groceries
Relationships: Jason Todd/Gray Frances, Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/POC Original Character, Jason Todd/WOC
Series: Jason In Need of Fluffs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805539
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Walmart Sudden Proposal

“Sooo... Frances Todd.”

“Oh stop it.”

“No no no I’m just enjoying the sound of it.”

“Well okay...”

Gray walked a few steps ahead of her boyfriend, lightly bouncing on her heels while swishing her grocery bag in one hand.

If Gray hadn’t forced her hand on taking one of those bags, Jason would’ve insisted on carrying all 6 of them himself.

And with his hand visibly full he still tried to held her hand, which she courtly refused.

It’s romantic and nice tho, she gotta admit that.

“Gray Frances todd, Gray todd, Mrs.Todd. Yea I like the sounds of that.” Gray said smiling happily at her grocery carrying boyfriend.

“Really?”

She nods.

“So you’re really okay with it? I mean it’s okay if you decide to keep your last name or if you want me to use yours or whatever.” Jason rambles looking a bit flustered.

“No I’m good,” Gray started skipping her feet,”I like Gray Frances Todd, it sounds lovely.” 

“Phew okay then.” Jason huffed, the familiar tense in his shoulders went slack.

“So,” Jason flashed that smirk of his, “Mr and Mrs Todd doesn’t sound so bad for when we get married.”

Gray was now standing beside him, and she flinched at his words.

“...Huh.”

“What? You know people often have these debates, and even fights, all because they couldn’t agree on a damn last name.” He sounds pretty satisfied.

“And lucky us we solved it in like, what, 3 minutes, heh.” He chuckled at himself, seeming oblivious to the message he’s implying at the moment.

“Oh yea... that is true...” Gray was now staring at the raven haired man intensely, waiting for something to happen.

At last She can’t tolerate his idiocy any longer, “Jay, Since when have you been planning for it?”.

“Hm?”

“This... this wedding... The names and stuff?”

They stopped walking.

“What no I didn’t.”

“BUT you said ‘when’! ‘When we get married’ is what you said!”

Jason gaped finally realizing his words.

“And you sounded so sure-“

“I- no- shit did I??” He’s red from his cheek all the way to his neck, balancing the groceries on one hand he pulled at his hair out of frustration, or embarrassment. 

“Jesus fuck.” He’s too flustered to form any word that isn’t a curse word.

“Jason... did you really just proposed to me.. IN THE MIDDLE OF WALMART PARKING LOT???”

Her screech made Jason flail and he took a step back, “Fuck No babe. NEVER. No, it ain’t valid cause.... it’s just a misspelled word.”

“I was aiming at an “if” not a “when” there! I mean- but it doesn’t mean i don’t wanna marry you or anyth-“

Gray gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand.

“Shit!” He cursed , accidentally dropping a pack of cookies onto the asphalt.

“Okay...”, he prepared himself, took hold of his girlfriend’s flustered face in his hands, “IF, I’m gonna marry you, I’m definitely gonna plan THE BEST FUCKING proposal for you baby girl. NEVER will I ever got caught proposing in a middle of a fucking parking lot. I swear in the name of my dad’s grave.” 

A pause.

“Really?”

“YES really.” Jason said with determination as he softly put his forehead on her’s. 

Gray’s cheeks getting warmer each second its spend touched by Jason’s calloused palm.

Steadying their beating hearts, each closed their eyes.

Then Jason whispered.

“Cause You’re my future, and I damn well gonna do everything to make You happy.” 

——-

“Jay.”

“Yea?”

“Where’s the oreos?”

“I....I’ll get you a new one- please dont kill me.”


End file.
